Desire After a New Dawn
by Supreme Distraction
Summary: Leona still couldn't identify the exact moment when these protective feelings had filled her breast, guiding her actions and gentling her thoughts until she treated the black-haired beauty with a reverence that she normally reserved for the sun. What she did know was that the desire burning within her core rivaled the heat of the sun itself.


This is a request from **blackdespair23.** These are two of my favourite Champions, both in game and out, so I hope I did them justice ;D

**Note**: For some reason, Ahri's eyes are blue in the cinematic. I left them like that, despite my inner nerd's screams. This fic follows Leona's POV and it diverges from said cinematic with a bit of the ol' **Distraction **twist.

**Disclaimer**: _League of Legends _belongs to Riot! Thanks go to **GrimGrave **for being my beta-buddy owo

Shall we?

**x.x.x**

A tank was the front line of defense on the battlefield. They were meant to meet the enemy head on, protecting those who weren't quite as defensible as they while simultaneously targeting the less defensible members of the opposing team. In some cases, they were even meant to draw enemy fire for the greater good of the team, going so far as to risking their lives so that a split push could be made or an ambush initiated. Leona had done all of the above, so she definitely knew that tanks _weren't_ meant to hurtle through the jungle at high speeds, fending off the majority of an enemy team while completely ignoring their own well-being in favor of the well-being of the squishy, ill-prepared mage that ran close at their heels—all at the same time.

Yet somehow she had managed that feat quite well.

_/ Ahri and Leona hurtled through the jungle with the Nine Tailed Fox leading the way, her snowy white tails trailing behind her gracefully as she sped across the verdant landscape. The duo came to a halt in the middle of a clearing and, suddenly, with a twitch of pointed ears, the mage threw her hand out. _

_Standing at the other side of the clearing was a wicked looking woman with long red hair, full lips quirked at the edges into a smirk. She was dressed all in leather, including a high-collared half-jacket over a midriff revealing bustier, leather pants, and knee-high boots. A multitude of knives were holstered in the straps across her legs and a tattoo wound its way up her side, adding to her untamed appearance, and her stance was challenging as she twirled a dagger between her fingers. _

_Katarina, the Sinister Blade._

_The light in emerald orbs was savage as they flicked from one girl to the other and a haughty toss of her hair was the only warning her opponents got before the redhead turned and made a dash for the tree line._

_This was a trap—it had to be. Still, without a moment's hesitation, they pursued the Noxian, heading deeper into the foliage. Their eyes met and Ahri nodded, altering her path so that she would flank the enemy's other side as the terrain dipped, becoming rocky and Katarina didn't mess a step, leaping upwards gracefully, her blades glinting in the sunlight as she flipped through the air. When she landed, the Solari was ready for her, rushing from the front and lashing out with her short sword just as her ally came from the back in a pincer attack, but the Noxian sneered and leaped clear of the blow, easily continuing on her path as though nothing had occurred and forcing both Champions to redouble their efforts to catch up to her._

_As luck would have it, the next obstacle they came up to was the huge trunk of a fallen tree and Ahri vaulted over it with a flourish of her tails, but the tank smashed clean through the thick wall of wood pushing past her companion in order to hold the front line as her class had been trained to. Katarina ran past a stand of trees and the solar warrior followed suit—_

_A man stepped out from behind their cover, dressed in dark metal armor and red cloth. His hair was black with a single streak of gray at the temple and there was a hardness to his dark gaze that suggested he had witnessed many a bloody battle during his service to his State._

_Darius, the Hand of Noxus._

_The muscles in the man's powerful upper body flexed as he raised his weapon—a massive axe that was almost as tall as he was—and swung it with enough force to make the air whistle. There was a metallic 'clank' and Radiant Dawn flew backwards, hitting the ground with a pained grunt and rolling across the loamy soil until, finally she slid to a halt a few yards away, her body aching dully. She struggled to all-fours immediately, tightening her death grip on her shield, but a cold chill zipped along her spine when she realized she had lost her sword during her tumble. She spotted it a mere foot away and her spirits lifted a bit as she reached for the weapon, but they were snuffed out in an instant when a spiked metal boot stomped down on the hilt._

_The man that loomed over her was of medium build with a shock of brown hair that spiked out over the gold circlet around his forehead. He was clad in furs and metal ranging from dull iron to shiny gold and he shrugged, the smile on his lips almost pitying before his dark gaze flicked to his ally and brother._

_Draven, the Glorious Executioner._

_At Draven's silent signal, the war general took off at a run, leaping to gravity-defying heights, his axe poised above his head, ready to end her life with his fearsome Noxian Guillotine—_

_But then she saw the mage standing a few paces away, her voluptuous form frozen by fear, and amber eyes widened in horror as she realized that she wasn't the man's target. She didn't think—there was no time. She didn't consider her own safety or even how her rash actions would affect her team's chances of winning what appeared to be a losing battle._

_There was only one thing on her mind: peel for Ahri._

_It was that single, instinctive drive that allowed the Solari to lurch to her feet and she crossed the distance between them in an eye-blink, shoving the dumbstruck spell-caster to the side, and glowing with the splendid radiance of the sun as she raised her shield._

_Whatever happened, this was her purpose: to protect._

_Leona released an agonized gasp as a heavy axe smashed into the sheet of metal with enough force to rip through the protective covering and rend through tanned flesh, spilling blood onto her armor and the grass below._

_Pain—white hot agony—suffused her and she teetered, falling forward with no hopes of catching herself. The strength had left her body entirely with that blow and her vision darkened as she hit the ground facedown. The absolutely horrified look on the Nine Tailed Fox's face—the abject terror and sorrow that flooded bright blue orbs—gave her a thrill of satisfaction that fled almost as quickly as it had come to leave only her intense concern for her ally's wellbeing. _

'_Run!' she pleaded silently. Even thinking seemed painful at this point, but she tried desperately to convey that single, desperate plea with her eyes even as they fluttered shut. 'Please… Run.'_

_The last thing she saw was the mage's lovely face twist into a sadistic grin, almond-shaped glowing fuchsia as she bared her teeth, her magic warping and twisting the air around her._

_Time froze for the briefest of moments. Then, darkness. /_

Truthfully, the Radiant Dawn wasn't even sure how she was still alive, though she supposed she had her solar mistress to thank for that. She was beginning to feel weaker and weaker as the brilliant orb approached the horizon and now, more severely injured than she had _ever _been after a battle on the Fields of Justice, she had to wonder if the Summoners that bound them had changed the rules and decided that the puppets that danced from their magically controlled strings could indeed die—that they were far too easily replaced to have to worry about preserving them mind and body.

If that was the case, she was very glad that her life had at least been sacrificed for the gorgeous Nine-Tailed Fox, Ahri.

As though she had heard the silent mention of her name, the raven-haired beauty emerged silently from the trees, stooping beside her wounded companion and giving the taller woman a worried look, pointed ears lying flat against her head. "How are you feeling?"

"Like Hell," Leona chuckled, wincing as the action caused pain to lance along her side. She groaned softly and fell back against the log that had been laid down as a makeshift seat by the fire, trying her best to keep her torso upright. The bandages that it had been wrapped in were already soaked through with blood and she suspected that, if she wasn't returned to her own realm soon, she would bleed out. Why hadn't they been dismissed, anyway? Usually, the gathered Champions were sent home after a match ended… though she supposed there hadn't really been a victor during their earlier scuffle. "But you seem to be fine, so it was well worth—"

"I was foolish," the mage blurted, blue eyes wide. "If I hadn't expended all my Mana at the beginning of the match, I could have stood and helped you fight instead of cowering like a terrified Poro."

It was a good comparison, if only because the mage and the aforementioned critter were both absolutely adorable.

"Please do not concern yourself with me. I am but a tank—it is my role to protect you and other key units. Even if that means that I should fall in battle."

"Don't say that!"

The Radiant Dawn flinched, raising a single finger to her lips in a silencing gesture and casting a cautious glance around them. The other members of their team were asleep a short distance away, the gruff shotgunner, Graves, leaning up against the base of a tree, his arm in a makeshift sling, and the masked fighter, Jax, was cradled in the boughs of a tree high above, the lamppost that served as his weapon slung across his lap. Rengar, the hulking lion-like beast had disappeared into the darkness and was presumably keeping watch.

They weren't safe just yet, but it didn't appear as though the enemy team was going to attack again for the time being.

Ahri fidgeted, her discomfort evident in her expression. "If anything had happened to you, I wouldn't have been able to bear it."

What did she mean by that? Leona swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry, her heart swelling at the sincerity in the other woman's voice. She hadn't thought that she and the flirtatious troublemaker would hit it off so well, but then she supposed she shouldn't judge a book by its cover—especially one as complex as the Nine-Tailed Fox.

She parted her lips to speak, but a flash of light drew both their gazes to the left: a swirling vortex had appeared, the energy that spiraled within revealing a mountainous region with stone buildings and a huge, elaborate structure made of stark white marble. Leona's home world.

"I suppose this is farewell," Ahri said softly, helping the taller woman to her feet.

"For now."

The mage beamed, full lips curling into a smile and she reached out, wrapping her arms carefully around the Solari's shoulders. "Thank you again, Leona. I am in your debt."

The warmth of that brief embrace lingered even after she had travelled through time and space and stumbled into a temple built from pure white marble atop the highest peak of Mt. Targon that the Solari called home, collapsing into the arms of her sister warriors.

_Come back soon…_

* * *

><p>The other Solari never inquired as to where Leona disappeared to or why she oftentimes came back soaked in blood—sometimes hers, but more often not. They gave curious looks, naturally, but they knew her to be an unquestionably loyal servant to their solar mistress.<p>

Until today, it seemed.

At the center of the temple was a circular room in which there was a marble statue of a magnificent woman—the likeness of what they thought their celestial leader would appear as if she chose a physical form—standing in a shallow pool of pristine water. It was a room meant for prayer and meditation and there were several white fainting couches and piles of like-coloured pillows for those who wished to do either.

It was here that Leona was half-carried by two acolytes, young women clad in amber robes and gladiator sandals that reached up to their knees that studied the patterns and cycles of the various celestial bodies, her metal boots making a rough scraping sound against the flawless white tile.

Marina, the temple's healer, looked up upon their entry, dark green eyes going wide as she registered the disheveled state of one of the temple's most powerful warriors. The mousy-blonde gestured for them to set her down on one of the couches, waving them away impatiently as she frowned sternly at her patient, bright blue eyes burning with an intensity that made the brunette wince guiltily. "I need bandages and warm water. Quickly."

They hurried off obediently, skirting around the trail of blood that the wounded Solari had left in her wake, and Leona collapsed, part of her worried that she was desecrating such a holy place while the larger part of her was so impossibly tired.

"How did this happen?"

The girls returned with the requested supplies and immediately began peeling the Radiant Dawn out of her armor, their actions swift and pragmatic. Soon, she had been stripped down to her breast bindings, leggings, and metal skirt and they winced sympathetically at the sight of the deep cut that ran the length of her torso.

"Leave us," Marina ordered. Once they were alone, she began cleansing the wound, her actions gentle. Once the majority of the blood had been wiped away and her fingertips were stained pink, she laid her hand along either side of the laceration and ordered, "Brace yourself."

With no further warning, the woman's hands heated, glowing brilliantly for a brief, blinding moment, and Leona released a pained hiss, flinching away and screwing her eyes shut. When she opened them, all that remained was a thin red line that would fade completely with time.

"Thank you."

"Prim told me that your shield had been cut clean through—something that no average warrior or beast could manage. Explain to me exactly where you were and what occurred."

Her throat constricted, as if an invisible hand had wrapped its fingers around its length, squeezing slightly, as it always did whenever the sensitive subject of her dealings with the Institute of War came up in conversation. The Summoners were no fools. They had ensured the silence of the one hundred plus warriors that they had contracted, safeguarding the world that they had created until the timeless battle they fought found a victor.

She cleared her throat and tried again, managing a weak, "I ran into an ambush."

That much was true.

But the healer scowled, assuming incorrectly the identity of her sister warrior's attacker. "It was that wretched lunar witch wasn't it? I keep saying that we cannot let her continue living within our lands. We should gather a small contingency and—"

"It wasn't Diana." The white-haired warrior was a heretic to her people, as well as a fellow Champion. She had no intention of falsely pinning blame on _anyone_. It went against her code of honor.

The green-haired woman arched an eyebrow. "Then who?"

This was a sticky situation. If she suggested that she had been bested by an unknown assailant, that would throw the others into a flurry of action. They were still Rakkor at heart and Rakkor didn't allow anyone to tread on them without retribution. She couldn't very well tell the truth, either.

So what would she say?

The Radiant Dawn was saved from that particular conundrum by a sharp knock against the arched doorway and the pair looked over to the tall woman with cropped black clad in intricate silver armor standing there. She removed her helm, which bore the blue-purple plumage of a winged beast that she had slayed as a feat of strength, and tucked it under her arm, revealing deceptively delicate features and slanted purple eyes that gave her a bored, almost sleepy appearance. The Champion knew from experience that looks could be very, very deceiving. "Hail, Leona. Lady Marina."

Leona nodded her acknowledgment and her companion asked, "What is it, Terra?"

"You've a visitor from the temple at the other end of the ridge. They request an audience."

"I will be with them shortly." When Terra inclined her head and exited the room to deliver the message to their unexpected guests, the healer turned to her charge. "This conversation is not over."

_/ Leona canted her head to the side, listening hard. What was that?_

_There was a gentle, cheery sound like wind chimes echoing around the field and she could somehow hear it above the frantic sounds of combat. _

_In the next moment, a lovely young woman with long black hair came barreling out of the brush, grinning, a multitude of tails—nine in all—flowing behind her in a curtain of snowy white. Upon seeing the other woman, her gaze narrowed, but she relaxed when she realized the Solari was an ally._

_They knew each other, of course—all Champions did—but only by name and title._

"_Ahri, the Nine-Tailed Fox." This was her first time fighting alongside the spell-caster and she had to admit that the rumors of the succubus's exquisite beauty were far from exaggeration._

"_Leona, the Radiant Dawn," she returned, eyes glittering amusedly. She padded closer, moving around behind the other Champion and proving herself to be the source of the soft sound from before. "I've got a favour to ask you."_

_How… Forward. The tank arched a questioning eyebrow. "And that would be?"_

_As if in response to her question, a robot assembled haphazardly from a wide arrangements of odds and ends burned its way out of the jungle, a furry blue yordle with fin-like ears sitting at its controls. Rumble, as he was called cackled and hit a bright red button on the smoking console, causing the machine to belch out more flames and Leona raised her shield, easily warding off the plume of heat. _

_When she looked over her shoulder to check on her companion, the crafty fox had disappeared._

* * *

><p>"<em>Stop!"<em>

_Ahri laughed gaily, her heels kicking up shining droplets of water as she fled down river. She twirled, darting off into the enemy team's jungle, but not before blowing a kiss to her pursuer._

_Leona released a frustrated growl, wiping soot from her brow and charging fearlessly into the stone pit that housed Baron Nashor, a fearsome worm-like beast that was easily the largest being in all of Runeterra. She had bested Rumble, despite being abandoned—how could she have done such a thing? The wretched trickster—_

_Two members of the enemy team—a tall, thin man wearing a many-lensed mask, a glowing laser sword in gloved hands, and a gelatinous green creature that shrank with each vile pillar of toxic spew that rained down from the gaping, fanged maw—were fighting for their lives. Without a moment's hesitation, she lifted her sword, pointing the tip towards the heavens and calling down a Solar Flare that struck both Champions, slowing their movements._

_Before she could even think to use her Zenith Blade to close the gap between them, the Nine-Tailed Fox came dashing through the rock walls that made up the terrifying creature's home, the one of the three glowing orbs that orbited her striking it in one of its many eyes and Baron roared, the deafening sound shaking the very earth as it rounded on the mage. Ahri winked at Leona as she expended the second charge of her Ult, easily erasing the rest of the duo's already low health._

_**Double kill!**_

_The third and final charge took her right back over the wall and out of sight just as the purple-pink runes that signified their conquest and the incredible strength it granted began revolving around Leona's feet._

"_Thanks for your help!"_

… _She supposed they were even now. /_

From that moment on, Leona knew that, despite how playful and lighthearted the Nine-Tailed Fox acted, there was an intelligent mind beneath all that beauty—a mind that was as quick as it was clever, remaining several steps ahead of the enemy in battle and out of it.

"To your left!"

Ahri didn't question the warning, somersaulting to her right and waving her hand, summoning three orbs of energy not unlike Will o' the Wisps into existence and sending them soaring through the air to strike the attacking scaled, bipedal beast.

What had the mage so distracted? She had been staring pensively at the tank, seemingly unaware at the hulking, toothy danger.

When the black-haired succubus turned to face her, pursing her lips and exhaling, a glittering pink, heart-shaped spell leaving her, Leona felt her chest contract anxiously, but it flew past her to strike the yordle behind her, causing the furry little creature to stumble forward mindlessly. A second spell, a glowing ball of white-blue energy, zipped over the Solari's shoulder, striking Ziggs, and he squealed as one of his bombs went off, sending him flying like a balloon that's air supply was suddenly released.

"Thank you."

"Should you be back on the Fields of Justice so soon?"

She smashed the flat of her blade against the front of her shield, her chest swelling proudly. "It takes more than such a trifling wound to keep me from battle."

"It didn't seem so trifling at the time." Her brow furrowed, as though she was recalling the amount of blood that had been spilled, and her ears flicked back. "How are you feeling?"

Now was not the time for niceties. The Radiant Dawn lifted a hand in a '_hold on' _gesture, a halo of sunlight surrounding her armored form, and a beam of orange energy shot from the tip of her sword, pulling her towards Renekton. She collided with the other Champion, her _Eclipse _shattering into glittering fragments of light, and he released a pained roar. Before he could retaliate, she rammed her glowing shield into his snout, stunning him, and grabbed Ahri's hand before taking off running.

She had heard the warning pings and, if they were anything to go by, this wasn't a good place to be.

_/ "We meet again, warrior."_

_She didn't open her eyes, her shield lying across her lap and her sword sheathed in the earth._

"_Leona?"_

_The Solari mumbled something under her breath, finally opening amber orbs—only to snap them shut, her cheeks heating. "Where is your…" She trailed off, unable to complete the sentence. In the restrained environment of the Solari Temple, public indecency was widely discouraged, but here the succubus was, shedding her crimson and white outfit without a care in the world._

_There was the shuffle of fabric and she couldn't help herself, she opened her eye a crack: now, the fox girl was naked as a newborn, her clothing draped neatly over her arm._

"_I was wondering if you'd like to bathe with me," she was saying, seemingly unaware of her companion's discomfort. "Summoner Rift's post-game lobby has a wonderful little lake."_

…

_In the end—for reasons beyond her—Leona ended up shucking off her armor and joining the mage for a swim. They made a contest of who could make it from one end of the pool of crisp, clear water to the other the fastest and Ahri proved herself to be quite the swimmer._

_Currently, both young women were floating languidly, the Solari having overcome her self- consciousness enough to relax a degree. But who could help but be critical of their own body when comparing it to the pale perfection of the Nine-Tailed Fox's hourglass form? _

_Leona knew that she would soon need to return to her own world, but she wasn't in any rush to part ways with the lovely succubus. There was something soothing about her mere proximity and the playful way she interacted with the tank made Leona all the more reticent to inform her that it was time to go._

… _Odd._

_Upon examining her desire to stay, the tank had to wonder if she had been spell-bound by the spell-caster's Charm. It was in the raven-haired woman's nature to lure in others and feed upon their energies—it was a simple survival instinct and she didn't mean any harm. Flirtation was second nature to a succubus, as was the shameless sexuality that embodied her every word and movement._

_All in all, Ahri was very in tune with the Rakoran ways the warrior had abandoned in favor of the righteous lifestyle of those who followed the sun's guidance and, for some reason, that little fact didn't bother Leona at all. /_

Leona veered around a corner abruptly, retracing her steps and squeezing between the trees that created one of the walls shaping the paths that ran through the jungle. It was a tight fit, but they both made it, panting quietly in the dim light as their hearts raced.

She made a shushing gesture to her companion, flattening her back against the rough, cool bark. They had just barely managed to avoid being ganked, but they weren't out of danger just yet: the enemy team was still searching for them, the sounds of their forms moving through the underbrush making both women tense.

Ahri exhaled, slumping, and it was then that Leona realized that the mage's voluptuous form was pressed flush against her front. Even through the metal armor, she swore she could feel the heat and softness of that flawless form—a sensation that she had committed to memory.

_/ "I'm glad you're here."_

_Ba-dump. "What makes you say that?"_

_Ahri shrugged. "I feel it in my heart." She half turned, chuckling quietly when she saw the Solari's disbelieving expression. "Is it so hard to believe that I enjoy your company, Le-o-na?"_

_Each syllable dripped from her tongue like a rich, decadent chocolate and the taller woman shivered._

"_Perhaps."_

_The succubus reached out, palm upwards and, without question, she took the delicate appendage into her own combat worn one, relishing in the warmth of the contact. When she was pulled forward, Leona didn't resist, even though physical closeness wasn't something she usually engaged in off of the battlefield._

_Ahri pressed up against her, still naked and dripping from her swim, and the tank felt as though the sun itself was glowing within her cheeks, setting them ablaze. _

"_Don't ever doubt that, Leona. I care for you very much." She smiled slyly, batting long eyelashes. "Just as you care for me."_

_It was too much. The soft, silken slide of flesh against flesh made her whimper inaudibly and she jerked away, her body becoming oddly cool when she was finally able to take a breath. _

"_I will keep that in mind…" /_

"I think we're safe now."

Her mind went blank, caught between the present and the memory that lingered so sweetly on her psyche. "What?"

"We're safe now," she repeated, her face a little too close for comfort. Leona already knew those exquisite features by heart, but this proximity was presenting them in a whole new way that made her heart thud against the inside of her chest, her blood roaring in her ears. "Where did you go just now?"

The tank cleared her throat. "I am merely glad that you are safe."

"You're sweet," the succubus purred playfully, reaching up and pinching the taller woman's cheek. "What have I done to deserve such a loyal ally?"

What indeed? She still couldn't identify the exact moment when these protective feelings had filled her breast, guiding her actions and gentling her thoughts until she treated the black-haired beauty with a reverence that she normally reserved for the sun. It was strange and frightening and her heart had absolutely no business becoming ensnared by any mortal being in this manner—no matter how powerful a spell had been cast or the urgency of the physical desires that were awakened with every smoldering glance.

...

'_What are you doing?'_

They had won the battle. Her services were no longer needed. So why was she still lingering?

Leona shook her head, unwilling to admit to even herself that she refused to depart while she still had a chance to gaze upon the Nine-Tailed Fox's loveliness. She asked herself a lot of questions when Ahri was involved, she had noticed.

Speak of the she-devil… Her Rakkor blood boiled after having witnessed the way the male Champions fawned over the succubus, but Ahri seemed utterly oblivious to their attentions as blue eyes wandered, finally alighting upon her favourite tank.

Why was the Solari feeling so… Jealous? She had no claim over the vixen, no reason to act upon the ugly feelings bubbling within her breast, and yet here she was, clenching her fingers into fists and trying very hard not to call a _Solar Flare _down on their unsuspecting heads as they watched the mage hustle to join the reclusive swordswoman—more importantly, as they watched her shapely rear, lecherous grins on their faces.

They would be punished for this, she swore it.

"You're still here," Ahri chirped as she approached, interrupting her uncharacteristically murderous thoughts. The information seemed to please her. "I would have thought you'd be in a rush to return home."

"I had intended to return shortly."

She stooped to join the warrior, the soft fur of her tails brushing against Leona's cheek. "I'll miss you."

"Please stop saying such things." Such sentiments made her heart hurt, her head buzzing with too many thoughts at once to decipher any single one. What sort of game was the succubus playing? Was her control over the Solari not complete enough already?

"I didn't mean to upset you." Blue eyes were sad and Leona wanted more than anything to wipe away the lingering emotion. "I'm used to saying what I feel."

"And why would you feel that way about _me_?" she couldn't help but ask. "I'm but a simple tank—the expendable front line that allows for more important units to advance to victory."

"You're wrong." It was said softly—an admonishment. "It's because of proud tanks such as yourself that the mages and AD Carries are even capable of doing damage. Without you, Leona, our team would be nothing."

The Solari really didn't know what to say to that. She was a soldier, so accustomed to following orders without question—whether from the sun or the Summoners—that she had begun to feel like a tool—a mere shield.

There was a flash and, suddenly, the chatter of the other Champions disappeared. Upon casting a quick look around the post-game lobby the duo realized that they were once again alone, the only two yet to return to their places of origin.

'_Or, perhaps, the only two with a reason to want to stay,'_ the brown-haired swordswoman mused.

"I still owe you my life," that soft, silky voice remarked, interrupting her thoughts. A cool hand cupped her cheek, forcing amber to meet endless blue, and the Solari's cheeks burned with all the heat of the sun as she was subjected to the raw sexuality of the succubus's gaze. "And I never forget a debt."

She nodded mutely, suddenly finding it incredibly difficult to summon up enough brain power to actually formulate words, much less arrange them into a working sentence. Did the Nine-Tailed Fox realize just how powerful her charm was? With or without the similarly-named spell. She exuded a sexuality that was apparently not only a threat to men, but women as well, reaching under their skin and saturating their mind's with the desire to do whatever the mage commanded.

Finally, she decided upon dealing with the situation at hand—namely her inappropriate attraction for the beguiling trickster. "… Something has been troubling me."

"I've noticed."

Wait… Did that mean…?

At her startled expression, the succubus giggled, "You've been brooding, distracted. Are you finally willing to speak to me about it?"

Leona nodded, beginning haltingly, "I have felt… _strangely_ when I am with you. I know that it is in your nature to ensnare the senses and I do not blame you for the instincts that cause you to behave in such an—" Here she paused, shifting her gaze away from amused blue orbs. "—alluring way, but we are allies and, hopefully, friends. Such behaviors are not befitting of friends."

A chuckle. "While I'm thrilled to hear that you consider us friends, I'm afraid you've misread my intentions, Le-o-na~"

That husky purr never failed to make heat well up in her core, dripping down between her thighs in a decidedly more-than-friendly way, and she sighed, frowning shamefully. "How could I? I am only human, Ahri. I cannot resist the temptation you present and all I ask is that you keep that in mind when your desire to feed arises. I would gladly give my life force, if that is what you require, but I do not appreciate being made a fool of."

Every bit of playfulness was gone from almond-shaped eyes and the uncharacteristic seriousness molding exotic features was almost startling in its unfamiliarity. "You… Believe that I have _Charm_ed you."

How else could she comfortably explain the way her very soul yearned for the Nine-Tailed Fox's attentions? Even if the spell was a paper-thin excuse, she would clutch to it with the fervor she held her shield during battle.

"Yes."

"I wouldn't… Not with you." Her ears drooped, eyes the same colour and clarity of the sky unusually shiny. "Don't you trust me?"

Leona shouldn't have, given the cunning nature of the succubus species, but she did. Entirely. It was a strange new concept—this total and unquestionable loyalty to any but the sphere that burned so brightly from above—and she couldn't say that it didn't make her uneasy.

Still…

"Of course I do."

Ahri grinned, the expression elated rather than victorious as the Solari had expected, and leaned in, her proximity alone wiping the taller woman's mind of any lingering doubts. She gave Leona a chance to flinch away and, when the tank didn't, she closed the miniscule gap between them, pressing a lingering kiss to lips that parted with a shocked gasp.

She didn't take advantage of the gap, choosing instead to whisper, "Then, please… Allow me to thank you properly," against full lips.

Who was the Radiant Dawn to turn down such a polite request?

* * *

><p>Leona wasn't sure how the succubus had stripped her of armor so quickly—a spell, perhaps?—for only a Solari possessed such intimate knowledge of the various tricks and nuances to unequipping the protective suit of gold.<p>

In the end, it didn't matter because the raven-haired beauty breathed, "Lovely…"

To which the Solari scoffed. Had Ahri even looked at her own flawless form? In comparison, the warrior was rough and indelicate—more man than woman. Her breasts were small, any and all extra cushioning having been removed by years of rigorous training, and the muscles that coiled powerfully beneath tanned skin were a frightening thing for a lady to have.

She was a shield—hard, strong, and resilient. There was no room for beauty in her functional design.

Blue eyes narrowed at the soft, derisive sound, but the succubus didn't comment as she leaned in and kissed Leona a second time, slender fingers tracing over the brown-haired woman's clavicle and dipping between both collarbones, down along the curve of a bandage-bound breast. She deepened the contact, encouraging full lips to part with her tongue as she worked her way beneath the bindings, managing to finally free pale swells only after she had kissed the other woman breathless.

When she pulled away to survey her handiwork, Ahri's eyes became heavy-lidded and she bit her lip, though she didn't comment.

The Solari fidgeted, refraining from covering her bare flesh self-consciously. A tank sought to maintain the highest defensive positioning, yet here she was with only a loin cloth to defend her nudity. Part of her wanted to curl into herself, while the other—

She shivered at the way darkening blue orbs wandered almost appreciatively over her form, drinking in the length of her body with heat akin to a physical touch.

—rather likedthe attention. When Ahri looked at her like _that_, she felt… Beautiful. Desirable.

A warm hand cupped her breast and she shivered again, making a soft sound as the mage used her thumb to tweak a dusky nipple until it stood erect. She did the same to its twin, her actions unexpectedly slow and gentle, considering her species.

Was she rethinking this? Did Leona's body fail to measure up to the kitsune's standards?

Ahri sighed, her tails flicking agitatedly, and said finally, "Forgive me…"

"You've done nothing wrong," Leona responded immediately, her heart sinking. She knew it. The succubus had no desire to be with her now that she had seen—

That smile was sheepish, charming. "I'll try my best to overcome my awe of your wonderful body."

Clearly, the Nine-Tailed Fox was delirious with hunger.

Whether she was or not, Ahri nodded, as though confirming something to herself, and pushed the tank onto her back, straddling the taller woman's waist. Before the Solari could think to protest, she found herself on the receiving end of another kiss; this one fiercely dominating, taking her breath away and feeding the embers of her arousal into full-on flame.

Slender hands roamed possessively, leaving pinpricks of heat in their wake as they pinched and kneaded, stroked and patted, each expert touch proving to have intimate knowledge of sensitive areas that had the tank moaning and bucking and begging for more.

"Ahri…!"

Sharp teeth nipped a path down her torso, the soothing swirl of a hot wet tongue that followed creating a unique pain-pleasure that made the taller woman gasp.

"Ahri—!" she tried again, shuddering as the succubus slid along the length of her body, soft warm flesh like satin. Fingers pressed up against the drenched triangle of brown-orange curls covering her lower lips, seeking and finding a hypersensitive bundle of nerves.

"_Ahri!_" Leona cried out, her writhing body giving off heat—as though the protective effects of _Eclipse _could stave off the whirlwind of ecstasy and the out-of-control sensation it brought.

The Nine-Tailed Fox smiled wickedly, slicking wet heat across sensitive flesh. Her eyes glowed fuchsia, the air around them throbbing with the sensual energy that bloomed between their gyrating bodies, and her nostrils flared as she soaked it all in. The Solari's pent up lust proved to be a succulent feast—one that she would never tire of sampling from so long as she lived. "I want to bring you pleasure unlike any you've ever experienced."

It was rather pathetic, but she had already achieved her goal: the Solari wasn't sure she could handle much more of the sweet, exquisite torture she could take before she lost all control.

When a single finger slid inside her, its entry aided by the excitement that dripped from her core, Leona whimpered. A second and third came to join it in no time at all and she shrieked, fingers scrabbling at the earth in a futile attempt to ground herself as pleasure blazed within her center, reducing her bones to molten liquid and overloading her pleasure receptors as it spread from her sex, outwards.

The prideful swordswoman refused to be the only one to reach climax—especially so easily. Her mind, though a chaotic swirl, searched desperately for a way to rectify that problem and she grasped blindly, her fingers finding velvet soft fur and grasping tightly. Somewhere at the back of her mind, she heard the spell-caster whine, but it didn't even register through her desperation as she jerked roughly, making Ahri yelp, her ears flattening as her eyes flashed neon pink. The whisker-like markings on her cheeks darkened as she glowered, fur standing on end, and the Radiant Dawn's passion dimmed a measure as she belatedly registered her actions.

… She supposed she should have considered the repercussions of such an action—especially if she herself didn't know the etiquette concerning having a tail.

Before a panicked stream of apologies could leave the Solari's throat, the Nine-Tailed Fox lunged, crushing their lips together and entwining her fingers in auburn locks, pulling their torsos flush against each other, soft warm peaks against soft warm peaks. Leona moaned, pressing a thigh up between Ahri's and the kitsune rolled her hips, instinctively rutting against firm, tanned flesh.

Leona was the first to reach orgasm, but Ahri wasn't far behind, howling her pleasure to the clear blue sky for all to hear.

…

Once the storm had passed, the tank chuckled affectionately, detangling herself from the other woman in order to rewrap her breast bindings, though there was just barely enough intact fabric remaining to do so, and ruffling long, raven tresses. She scratched at the base of like-coloured ears, heart swelling at the pleased sound the libidinous succubus released as she stretched like a cat in the warm grass.

"Full…" she mewled, flopping down, her lithe frame just begging to be touched. Leona bit her lip, ignoring the siren's call in favor of pulling on burgundy tights. She didn't bother trying to sort out where her loincloth had ended up. "Where are you going?"

Ahri was pouting. It was adorable.

"I will return shortly."

The kitsune latched onto her lover, making it difficult for the Solari to rise. "Don't go…"

Also adorable.

Leona grinned broadly, sliding her hand along the raven-haired beauty's spine, down to the curve of her rear—

"W-wait! Leona—!"

—where she clutched the base of a single, snow-white tail and tugged, ruffling pristine fur for good measure. The moan that the woman made as she released her partner, shuddering ecstatically, was music to the warrior's ears, but she didn't lose her chance to slip free and stumble towards the immense tree, at the base of which she had buried her sword in the earth.

Home, and the interrogation that was sure to come, could wait—and so could the bundle of hormones demanding that Solari return and satisfy her _immediately_.

She had some unfinished business to attend to…

**x.x.x**

The pre-game lobby, much like the post-game lobby was a verdant area, though the former consisted of a well-manicured lawn and a thriving garden within the confines of a series of cobblestone paths. Leona was walking along one of such paths when she spotted three figures sitting on giant toadstools, waiting to be joined by more Champions.

The armor-clad man in his early 20's was the first to notice her approach and he was on his feet immediately. "L-Lady Leona?"

Each man—Graves, Garen, and Ezreal—gaped at the prim and proper warrior's state of undress, though the latter of the three seemed more astonished than appreciative. Both Garen and Graves had leered unabashedly at her lover earlier and, while the Prodigal Explorer was an innocent party, she really didn't have time to pick and choose the targets of her burgeoning wrath. She had a naked, riled-up succubus waiting for her back at the lake.

She raised her blade, its tip pointed skyward, and the gunner paled. "What are you—?!"

An explosion of sunlight filled the clearing, scorching the earth with the visage of a majestic bird in flight and sending the trio flying.

"You would be wise to keep your eyes from wandering disrespectfully in the presence of my Ahri," she warned, clenching her fingers around the hilt of her short sword. "Or you will answer to me." A halo of light shone around the Solari, warping the air like a mirage as she pointed the sharp tip of her weapon at each man in turn. "Am I understood?"

Garen nodded, wincing as he sat up and rubbed the back of his skull. "Yes, ma'am."

Graves groaned, slumping. "Seriously, can't a guy enter the Fields of Justice without getting the tar beaten outta him?"

"What the hell did _I _do?!" the blonde young man demanded incredulously.

With one final, derisive look at the other Champions, the Solari took her leave, her shoulders stiffened proudly. The sun wouldn't be pleased, but then _Ahri_ probably would. Something told her the succubus liked the strong, jealous type.

**-End-**


End file.
